Kitchen Nightmare
by Writer65
Summary: Denahi and Kenai are brothers, and they love each other, but they love to tease each other all the time, but when this two have to join forces, for his little brother s hapiness, the results can be glorious, or disastrous. One-Shot, Prequel to "Kimi Ni Todoke",Modern Age, AU


**Okay, this is a one-shot prequel to my story** _ **Kimi Ni Todoke**_ **, an AU that takes places on the modern age, Kenai is 15 years old and Denahi 17 years old:**

"You got everything?" Denahi asked to his brother Kenai, who was putting the bags of the purchases on the table.

"Yes, butter, sugar, eggs, flour, cocoa powder, bicarb, milk, baking powder and vanilla" Kenai said as he put all those things out of the bags, then placing them in order over the table "It´s all here"

"Perfect, we better get hurry, Sitka´s going to pick up Koda from Bucky´s house at 7:00 p.m."

"Ok, so you better help me with these"

The two brothers were in a hurry, tomorrow was going to be their little brother´s birthday, and since it was the first birthday that Koda was going to spend with his new brothers (because the legal process was finally concluded and Koda was now legally their brother) Kenai and Denahi wanted to make it memorable, so that´s why the two of them were preparing a cake for Koda, while Sitka, their older brother, was working, and Koda was at his friend place.

So Denahi and Kenai were home alone so they could work.

"Fine" said Denahi as he grabbed the things his brother was giving him.

"Do you found aunt´s Chitnak cook book?" Kenai asked, as he took a deep recipient from the shelf, then he put it on the table where they going to work.

"Of course, Mia have it, so we have to take care of it, it means a lot for her"

"We will, now what´s first step?"

"Let´s see" Denahi took the book and opened on the page where the recipe for the chocolate cake was "We need to churn the butter"

"Okay, that´s easy" Kenai said, he put out the beater from a drawer, then he was going to grab the box with the butter bar, when Denahi stop him by grabbing the box first "What?" asked Kenai annoyed.

"Look at the instructions" Denahi said showing the book to his brother "We need 312 grams, how much weight is each bar?"

"I could tell if you let me see the box" Kenai responded.

"125 grams" Denahi looked at the box.

"Fine, then we need two bars and a half; you could have just told me that!" Kenai annoyed

Denahi just handle the box to Kenai, who took it angered, then he put out the bars, cut one from the half and then put them on the recipient, then he connected the beater, and start to churn the butter, Denahi came closer and watched it.

"You´re doing it wrong!"

"No I´m not!"

"Yes you are"

"Then you do it!" Kenai said, giving to Denahi the beater, his brother took it, looking at him with a mad look, and continued with the work.

"How you know you´re doing it right?" Kenai asked

"I know"

"That´s not an answer"

"Because I´m older and wiser than you!"

"That sounds more to an excuse!"

"I know what I´m doing Kenai!"

"Fine!" said Kenai annoyed, and then he walked away from his brother and saw how he work.

Denahi churn the butter until it become a soft cream.

"Now be useful and add the sugar" he said to Kenai, with bad behavior, Kenai grabbed the sugar sack and add it to the cream.

"I think it´s too much"

"Kids love sugar"

"Yes, and it bad for their health"

"Oh, I´m sorry, I forgot how bad the sugar made to you on your childhood, that´s why you´re such a goof now!"

"You´re worse than me!"

"No I´m not!"

"Look! It doesn´t matter, I said it´s enough sugar and it´s enough!"

"Okay!" said Kenai, tired of hearing Denahi´s scream, he put the sugar sack away "Now what?!"

"Wait until this is mixed up" said Denahi, in a more calm tone "Then add the eggs"

"How many?"

"Four"

There were twelve eggs in total, but Kenai only took four, he broke them and add the yolk to the mixture, then Denahi indicate him to include the flour, then the bicarbonate and finally the baking powder.

"Perfect, now we need to add the cocoa powder" Denahi.

Kenai nodded with the head, and was going to add it when Denahi stop him.

"Wait, first we need to dehydrate it"

"And how are we going to do that?"

"I need you to grab another recipient, then mix up the cocoa and the milk, this last one needs to be very hot"

Kenai heat up the milk in the microwave, he put another recipient out and when the milk was out, he carefully pour the recipient with the milk, then he added the cocoa, when it was ready, Kenai spill the dehydrate cocoa on the mixture, then the vanilla was finally added.

When the dough for the cake was ready, they put the dough on the mold, of 30 centimeters, then Denahi put the oven´s temperature to 180ºD and then introduce the mold, the mixture will have to bake for 45 minutes.

"You see?" Denahi "It wasn´t difficult"

"No, no it wasn´t" Kenai.

"And all because of me" said Denahi, trying to tease Kenai.

"What you´re talking about?"

"I´m just saying that if it wasn´t for me, you couldn´t have done anything"

"Really?" said Kenai, looking at Denahi with a teasing look "This was my idea on the first place"

"But I did almost the entire work"

"Because you snatch the recipient from me!"

"Because you were doing it wrong!"

"I wasn´t"

"You were"

"No!"

"Yes"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

Kenai, who had enough of his brothers teasing, grabbed and egg and throw it to Denahi, the egg hit him on the chest, leaving a stain on his blue shirt, Denahi looked horrified at the stain, then to Kenai.

"You…" he said, and then he leaped on his brother, knocking him down.

Kenai fought back and soon the two brothers were fighting on the ground, they hit the table, and the remaining eggs, butter, sugar, milk and the baker powder, fall over them, covering them on a mixture of all the ingredients, but they didn´t seem to care, they were only wrestling.

"You are always messing things up all the time!" Denahi.

"And you think you´re mister perfect!" Kenai.

They fight for 45 minutes, until they hear a "Bip" that tell them that the dough was ready. They stand up, like of nothing had happened, that was until they felt their bodies sticky.

"Ah!" Denahi said as he examined his body.

"Look what have you done!" said Kenai.

The two were a mess, with the yolk of the eggs on their cloths, pieces of the eggs shell and the sugar pasted on them, their clothe was dirty and their hair, was the worst part, it was sticky and had a gross smell.

"Is your entire fault" Denahi.

"It was yours!"

Before Denahi could argue, he looked to the clock that was on the kitchen, less than an hour to Sitka and Koda arrived to the home, Kenai looked it too, then he saw his brother, who was also watching him.

"There be here soon!" Kenai.

"Quick, the frosting!" Denahi.

Kenai run to the refrigerator, and put out the frosting, that Denahi had made the day before, while Denahi put on his gloves, then he open the oven and took out the mold, the dough was now a sponge cake, Denahi put in on a large plate, Kenai had put the frosting at the right side of the cake, he grabbed an spatula, Denahi took one also, they start to spread the frosting on the cake, giving it a wonderful look, then Kenai took another plastic box that was over the refrigerator, the box had chocolate chip cookie, and Kenai put them on the cake.

When they were done, the cake looked delicious; after all, they had made a good work.

"It looks perfect" said Kenai in relief.

"Yes" said Denahi with a smile, but then he remember something "But we don´t, we need to clean this mess!"

Kenai nodded with the head, and hide the cake on the refrigerator, making sure Koda wouldn´t find it until tomorrow, meanwhile Denahi run to the backyard, he return with two brooms, one dustpan, one bucket with a purple liquid on it and one mop.

"Here" Denahi said throwing a broom to Kenai, he catch it on the air, Kenai nodded with the head.

They start to sweep, then they put the garbage on the dustpan and throw it to the trash container, then Kenai, with a piece of cloth, cleaned the table, while Denahi started to mop the floor, when he was done, Kenai washed the dishes they have use. While Denahi put the tools back on the backyard.

The kitchen was clean and shinning, now the only problem were them, luckily for them, they were two bathrooms on the house with showers.

"Great" Denahi "Now we just need to…"

The main door of the house was open, and Sitka and Koda enter on the house.

"And we play this awesome game of Batman, we are trap on the Arkam Asylum and we need to get out because every villain of Batman is in there, well, they´re not all the Batman villains, because Catwoman, Mr. Freeze aren´t in but there´s a lot of them and…" Koda looked at his Kenai and Denahi and his eyes widened in surprise at his brothers look.

Sitka who was listening Koda was also surprised when he saw his two younger brothers.

"Wow" Koda, then he laughed, alongside Sitka "Look at you guys!"

Denahi and Kenai sighed in annoyance.

"What happened to you?" Sitka asked playfully, trying you hold a laugh.

"You just need to know that we need a bath" Denahi.

"What he said" Kenai.

Then they turn around and started to climb upstairs, while Sitka and Koda exchanged looks.

"First time I saw those two agreeing" Koda.

"Yes, me too" said Sitka smiling.


End file.
